


Let's make a sex tape

by dalex_allen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scott is a power bottom, obviously has sex in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalex_allen/pseuds/dalex_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac make a sex tape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's make a sex tape

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Chad's birthday. Based on this gifset: http://coltnposey.tumblr.com/post/35380610832

Melissa gave Isaac a camcorder for Christmas. Scott and Isaac had just moved into an apartment (their first place together!) and Melissa wanted them to be able to record all the new memories they’d be making. She probably didn’t think about that present too much. Because when you give two young men who are crazy about each other a camera, what results is a sex tape.

Always.

~~~

“And this is our first master bedroom,” Isaac said, holding the camera in front of him as he walked through the door. “Actually,” he continued, turning it to his face, “it’s our first bedroom. Because this apartment only has one bedroom. And that’s Scott.” He turned the camera and focused on Scott, who was laying on the bed reading.

“What are you doing?” Scott asked, looking at his fiancé.

“Recording for posterity.” Isaac smirked and panned the camera around the room. “It’s not usually this messy, but I wasn’t home all day and Scott was left to his own devices.”

“Hey!” Scott tossed his book aside and sat up.

“Uh oh,” Isaac said, focusing back on Scott. “I’ve upset the power bottom.”

“For posterity, huh?” Scott laughed, pulled Isaac closer, and kissed him. Isaac put the camera down on the bed, pushed Scott onto his back, and straddled him. Still kissing, Isaac pressed his palm against Scott’s stomach to hold him down. Scott loved being dominated.

When Isaac pulled up to take off his shirt, Scott reached out and pointed the camera at him. “What are you doing?” Isaac asked, although it was pretty obvious.

“We’ve got a camera,” Scott said, panning down Isaac’s chest to his bulging crotch. “We live alone. Let’s take advantage of those things.”

Isaac snorted. “You want to make a sex tape?”

Scott shrugged. “Why not?”

In truth, Isaac had wanted to make a sex tape as soon as he’d opened the camera from Scott’s mom. So he smirked, put the camera on the nightstand, and made sure it could see them clearly. Then he ran his hands under Scott’s shirt, kissing his exposed midriff and pinching his nipples. Scott moaned, running his fingers through Isaac’s curls. Isaac pushed up Scott’s shirt, licking his chest and sinking his teeth around one of Scott’s nipples, sucking and licking.

“Oh, fuck,” Scott groaned.

Isaac continued for a second before switching to the other nipple, relishing in the sounds coming out of Scott’s mouth. Sitting up slightly, he yanked Scott’s shirt off, biting and sucking Scott’s collarbone and neck and Adam’s apple before kissing his mouth and grinding his hips down.

“Isaac, babe, just fuck me, please.”

Isaac smirked, undoing Scott’s jeans and pulling them down. Those tossed aside, he mouthed at Scott’s cock through his boxers before pulling those down too. There would probably be a time for a more drawn-out sex tape, but now was not it. So Isaac took Scott in his mouth, fingers already pressed against his entrance.

“Oh, fuck yeah!” Scott yelled out, thrusting into Isaac’s mouth. Scott was such a total bottom; he loved anything up his ass. Fingers, tongues, dicks, dildos, anything. He especially got off when there wasn’t any lube, for some reason. Whatever. Everyone’s kinks are different. Isaac pressed three fingers inside him quickly as he sucked, eliciting a long moan.

Before long, his wrist was hurting from the angle, so he pulled away and motioned for Scott to flip onto his stomach. Scott smiled and obliged, getting on his hands and knees.

“No,” Isaac said, pressing the small of his back. “On your stomach.”

Scott groaned. “The friction, babe. It’ll kill me.”

Isaac kneaded Scott’s ass for a second before leaning to his ear and whispering, “Then let it kill you.” Moving back down the bed, he kissed the top of Scott’s crack, dick throbbing when he moaned. Then he kissed lower and lower before licking around Scott’s hole, dipping his tongue inside and kneading his thighs.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, Isaac.” Scott was clenching a pillow, eyes closed, muttering a never-ending stream of curses. Isaac continued tonguing him for a few minutes before he got up and jerked off his pants and boxers.

“Turn over,” Isaac commanded. Scott did. He climbed on the bed, kissing Scott deeply as he pressed his dick against him. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” he mumbled, stealing quick kisses as he pressed inside. “I’m gonna tear you apart and then keep fucking you.”

“Do it,” Scott moaned.

Isaac shoved forward, filling Scott up. They both moaned, although Scott was louder (as usual). Isaac thrust a few times with his lips pressed to Scott’s, but then he sat back and hooked his arms under Scott’s knees for a better angle. Scott was moaning loudly and digging his fingers into Isaac’s forearms.

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good,” Isaac spat out, talking more because they were filming themselves. Scott loved dirty talk. “Your fucking tight ass just taking my cock, I bet you can feel me, so deep inside you—”

“Oh, fuck!” Scott shouted, screwing up his face. “Fuck, baby, I’m so close.”

“Already?” Isaac laughed. “I bet I feel so nice, my cock tearing your ass apart, owning you.” He pulled out quickly, stroking himself. “On your knees.”

Scott nodded, turning over and offering his sweet ass to Isaac, who pressed inside him again.

“I’m gonna fuck you till you come,” Isaac grunted, leaning forward and grabbing the headboard for support. “And then I’m gonna fill your tight ass with my hot jizz.”

“Oh, fuck, Isaac, don’t stop, I’m gonna come.”

Isaac thrust into Scott harder. He glanced at the camera to make sure it could see when Scott came; it could. So he moved faster, mumbling swear words.

“Oh, fuck!” Scott yelled, arching up and shooting onto the mattress. Isaac groaned as Scott’s muscles clenched around him, providing the perfect friction. He reached over and grabbed the camera, zooming in on his cock moving in and out of Scott’s ass.

“Fuck, what are you doing?” Scott asked, clutching a pillow.

“Better view from here. Oh, fuck!” He pulled out, held the camera with one hand, and jerked off with the other. “Scott, fuck!” He came, spurting across Scott’s back, making sure to film the whole thing. Scott turned over, giving the camera a tired smile before Isaac turned it off and lay down next to him.

“God, I love you,” Scott said, taking Isaac’s hand.

“I love you.” He kissed Scott before getting up to make dinner.

~~~

Months later, they used the same camera to film their wedding. They’d forgotten all about the sex tape by then. Afterwards, they invited their friend Danny over to edit the tape. He sat at the desk, headphones in, while Isaac cooked and Scott worked on his laptop.

Danny had only just started the video editing program when his eyes suddenly widened. After a minute or so, he let out a huff of air and closed the computer.

“What’s up?” Isaac asked, draining the pasta in the sink.

Danny laughed. “Really, you guys? You get a camera and the first thing you do is make a sex tape?”

Isaac dropped the pot in the sink; Scott choked on his coffee. Danny was doubled over in his chair, laughing so hard that tears were pouring down his cheeks.

“Shut up, okay?” Scott sputtered. His face was beet red, from his hairline down to his neck.

“Scotty, it’s okay,” Isaac said. “We’ll…we’ll edit it from here, Danny. Thanks for the offer to help.”

Danny nodded, still laughing, and gathered his things. On the way out, he looked over his shoulder and said, “I would’ve pegged you as the bottom, Isaac.” Then he left.

Scott groaned, covering his face with his hands. Isaac moved closer, rubbing Scott’s shoulders.

“That was sufficiently mortifying,” Scott said.

“I know how to cheer you up.” Scott snorted. Isaac leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Wanna watch the tape?”


End file.
